iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Seven
Number Seven, better known as Marina, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. She spent most of her life in a convent in Spain with Adelina, a Cêpan who had lost her faith in the survival of Lorien and refused to train or teach Marina. She is one of the oldest members of the Garde but is less experienced with fighting. Personality Seven had been living a very sheltered life at Santa Teresa. Because she had to hide her powers from everyone around her and lived in a place where disobedience was met with strict punishment, she has become very cautious and usually avoids direct conflict with anyone whenever possible. She can be very deceptive and sneaky when she decides she needs to do something th at she knows might get her in trouble. Her sheltered lifestyle and inexperience in combat eventually bring her more problems when faced with a horde of Mogadorians, as she is often stricken with fear and panic, or becomes so flustered that she doesn't know what to do. However, when instinct takes over, she shows that she can be a more than capable fighter, killing many Mogs in the final battle. Like Four, she does not yet show the same blood lust as Nine. Marina enjoys art and painting. She paints the faces of people in her life (Adelina, Héctor, John, Six, and other people who she sees in town) in a cave that she found deep in the mountains, along with a memory of Lorien. People she sees in her visions such as number four and number six was also painted in her cave. She also uses this cave as a training area where she can hone her Legacies, and stores food, first out of habit then as a safeguard. She might be a very strong Garde, but the lack training caused by the little time her Cêpan spent with her caused her to lack battle skills, however that doesn't make her a bad fighter. Marina is also known as a very caring person, more than what the others show. She cared so much of her fellow Garde, her friends, and her Cêpan. In The Fall of Five, her personality has taken a drastic change. She is seen hissing at Six angrily when she wants to get Five's Chest. When Eight died, she ripped out Five's eye and cursed at him. Physical Appearance Marina is described as being tall and lean, with long brown hair and solemn, thoughtful eyes. Before going to India, she cut her hair in a "sophisticated way", as Six described, which fell just below her shoulders. History Seven landed on Earth with her assigned Cêpan, Adelina, and the other remaining Loric when she was six years old, receiving clothes and an envelope from a human ally before they all went their separate ways. After traveling many months across Europe, she and Adelina came across a convent in Spain where they were taken in and became residents. She has had many alias on her travels. Like Katarina and Henri, Adelina decided that with every relocation that she and Seven entered, they would choose new names for themselves to throw people off of their trails. *France: Genevieve *Norway: Birgitta *Poland: Minka *Denmark: Yasmin *Austria: Sophie Astrid *Spain: Marina Seven spent most of her free time while at Santa Teresa scouring the internet for the other Garde. Once, she came across Two's blog post asking if the other Garde were still out there after One's death. Seven went to reply, but before she could, someone else (later revealed to be Six) replied. Seven became ecstatic, began typing a new response of her own. Again however, before she could reply, her second scar burned it's way onto Seven's ankle, signifying Two's death. Adelina then found her as the blog posts were deleted from Two's computer (later revealed to be Adamus, a Mogadorian who was trying to help the Loric). Every summer, the students who did well during the school year along with nuns went to a trip to the mountains where there is a lake, where Seven remarks that the nuns act happier and the children act their age. Seven discovered her underwater breathing Legacy: she was on the dock and the other girls were playing a game in which they had to knock the other girls off the dock. Seven was knocked off the dock and attempted to surface, only hitting the bottom of the dock. She was afraid she would drown but instead discovered her Legacy that allowed her to breathe underwater, which saved her life. When Three died, Seven was woken from her sleep by the intense pain and light that emitted from the scar. Elena, the girl beside Seven's bed, threw a pillow at her in an attempt to shut her up. Some other girls thought she was breaking curfew using a flashlight to look at a magazine under her blanket. Seven proceeded to bite the edge of her sheet to muffle her screams as she shed tears for her fellow fallen Garde member. Though Seven was unaware of it, the Mogadorians knew of her location in Spain by this time. Biography I Am Number Four Seven did not appear in the book, but according to the note Four found in Athens, Ohio, she had been tracked by the Mogadorians in Spain. The Power of Six Seven had been cooped up in the Santa Teresa Convent in Spain for eleven years. She will turn eighteen in five months, according to the age Adelina set for her when they arived at the convent, and will then have to decide to either pledge herself to the convent or go off on her own. Adelina has lost her faith in their mission, though Seven had not. Five years prior, Seven had started begging Adelina for them to continue moving, though Adelina simply denies her, having lost herself in the Christian religion of Earth. Since Three's death, Seven had kept up with the news over the internet about the boy in India who moved objects telekinetically, and the girl in Argentina who lifted a 5-ton slab of concrete to save a man after an earthquake (most likely Numbers Five and Eight), though both dissappeared shortly afterward. The one who interested her the most was John Smith (Number Four) who was declared a terrorist in Ohio. After reading an article about what had happened and seeing John's face, Seven described her reaction as this: "I got a feeling in my bones, and deep down inside, I knew he was one of us." Seven dreams of Six one night and tells Adelina about it the next morning. Adelina acts as though she didn't know why Seven was telling her, and tells her that she shouldn't read into her dreams as deeply as she does. When Seven objects, bringing up that Adelina had told her that dreams are how the Loric communicate sometimes, Adelina just tells her that it's all just a fairy tale. Seven yells at Adelina for denying what she knows is true, but Adelina says that they're fortunate for being allowed to learn about creation through the Bible. Seven tells Adelina that the Bible is just a fairytale and uses her telekinesis to lift a pillow to show Adelina that it's not a fairy tale, causing Adelina to slap Seven and storm off. The Rise of Nine Seven travels to India with Six, Ten and Crayton to find Eight (Who the local people call 'Vishnu', after the Indian God because of his powers), whom Crayton believes could inherit Pittacus Lore's powers. There they are attacked by people who do not believe Vishnu is Eight. They then get away to climb the mountain and visit Eight. There Eight tests the three other Garde members by shape shifting into different challenges for them. Seven passes her challenges by fighting the large turtle he became. After all the tests are passed, they find Eight's chest and proceed to a Loric cave. There, they view drawings of One, Two, and Three's deaths as well as Four fighting the Mogs at Paradise. They are then attacked by Mogadorians and use a teleportation device to escape but not before Crayton dies. Seven is then split up from Six and proceeds to teleport across the World with Eight and Ten to find her. Then they head to New Mexico to meet up with Four and Nine. The five then go in the FBI base to rescue Six and encounter Setrákus Ra who takes away their legacies. After Eight is stabbed, Seven tries desperately to heal him and does once her legacies are returned. She then shares a kiss with whom she has a crush on. She also heals John after being hit by a Mogadorian cannon. Setrákus then vanishes and the six Garde members along with Sarah Hart and Bernie Kosar go to escape the fort. The Fall of Five After the battle in New Mexico, she goes with the rest of the Garde (excluding Five), BK, and Sarah to Nine's Chicago penthouse, where they stay for a few days. She and Six take turns sleeping in Ella's room to help her go through her nightmares. When Four, Six, Sarah, and BK left to go find Five in Arkansas, Marina goes out with Eight and spend an hour walking around Chicago. When she comes back to Nine's apartment, though, Nine gets angry and challenges them to train with him, which they do. During training, Ella interrupts them to show them Crayton's letter, which makes Marina tear up a bit and she, Eight, and Nine try to calm Ella down and succeeds. When the rest of the Garde come back, along with Five, Sam, and Malcolm, Marina 'goes overboard' with the dinner she prepares. Later, while the rest of the Garde question Five's personality and comments, Five admits to Marina that she's the nicest one to him out of all of them. During the game of capture the flag, she is the second picked by Nine. The rest of her team includes Eight, Ella, and Sarah. Before the game started, Nine transfered his Legacy of anti-gravity to her as part of his plan. When the game starts, Eight teleports to the opposing side's flag while Marina stays on the side lines, Nine beats up Five, and Sarah and Ella track down Six. Marina takes Four's bracelet from his Chest and uses it to shield herself from the fireballs Four throws at her, and then they get into a fight. Eight interrupts Four and takes him and BK on while Nine distracts Six and Sam. Taking this chance, Marina steals the flag and using the anti-gravity Legacy Nine gave to her, she leads her team to victory. Later, she goes with Six, Five, Nine, and Eight to the Everglades to retrieve Five's Chest as they are convinced that there is something in there that may help Ella with her nightmares. Once they are attacked by a mutant alligator, though, Five reveals his traitorous side and attacks Six and almost drowns Nine as he tells Marina and Eight his true story of being raised by Mogs. Nine, not showing any fear, continues to piss Five off and insult him, until Five can't tolerate it any longer and the leather sleeve he retrieved from his chest earlier that extracts a blade and tries to stab Nine. Marina watches in horror as Eight teleports in front of Nine, taking the blow instead. Marina, angered and saddened by Eight's death, develops a new Legacy, Cryokinesis, and freezes everything around her, including Eight's body, and attacks Five, taking out his eye and impaling his foot with icicles she generates. Legacies Physical Enhancements Seven has increased agility, strength as well as speed. Cryokinesis Discovered in the events of The Fall of Five. Seven can lower the surrounding temperature, freeze water instantly, and cause icicles to shoot out of the ground as well as solid objects. Telekinesis Like all Garde, Marina/Seven possesses the ability to move objects by mind. Underwater Breathing Seven can breathe under water, a Legacy she developed when she almost drowned in a lake pushed by someone the same age as her Healing Seven can heal living things including Loric, Humans, animals, plants, and herself. Night Vision Seven is able to see in the dark, although not clearly, as her sight in the dark compares to that of the light produced by a dimly lit candle. Super Speed Seven can run extremely fast. Chest Adelina and Marina have one of several special Loric chests that were given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the garde and their Cêpan together (However, if the Cêpan dies, the garde will be able to open it by theirself.) It contains their Inheritance for Lorien. Marina had never seen what was inside until just recently, even though she should seen it much earlier. Inside were Rocks and Gems of different colors, different sizes and shapes. A pair of dark gloves and a pair of dark sunglasses both made of materials never seen before by Marina. Also a small tree branch with the bark pared away, and a circular device with a glass lens and a floating red needle not unlike a compass. And a glowing red crystal, which Marina thinks drew the Mogadorians toward Spain. Contents: *'Red Crystal': part of the macrocosm glass orbs/red crystal communication system between Garde, this pair works like a walkie talkie: red crystal allows you to talk to another Garde member with operating glass orbs, and the glass orbs allow you to hear it. It is suggested by Nine that each Garde has one or the other. *'Pared Tree Branch': the user may stroke the bare wood of the forked branch and use their mind to manipulate all trees to do whatever: in this case, Marina made them intertwine their branches for protection around her and the other Garde, and also used those branches to help them up a mountain. *'Dark Glasses': the user wears the glasses and can see things sped up, everything a little faster than real life. Ella, Number Ten, first used these glasses to see things before they actually happened. They were later crushed by a huge tree branch while she was being tested by Eight. *'Dark Gloves': an item with an unknown use, it shimmers when touched. *'Circular Device': an item with an unknown name and use, according to Marina it looks like a compass. *'Vial of Water': A vial full of crystal clear water. It can be used to detect a Loric, it changes it's color similar to a loralite stone when in came in contact with a Loric. It can also create Loralite. It is believed to be Marina's phoenix stone. Relationships Adelina Adelina is Marina's Cêpan. Marina and Adelina's relationship is a troubled one. Adelina has all but forgotten their reasons for hiding on Earth, and in turn has left Marina to learn the way of the Garde by herself. Unlike the other Garde's Cêpans, Adelina refuses to train her. Adelina's lost faith in Lorien is a constant issue with Marina, and often results in verbal arguments, and on rare occasions physical conflict between the two of them. Adelina at one point goes so far as to slap Marina when she uses her telekinesis to prove that their situation is real. Their relationship has become so tarnished over the years that when Marina is introduced in "The Power of Six," she mentions numerous times that she will eventually leave Santa Teresa with or without Adelina, going so far as to say that if Adelina chooses to wait for death, that is her decision. By the time The Mogadorians arrive, Adelina is back on board with Marina, sacrificing herself to try and repent for all the wrongs she'd done to her Garde. Ella Ella is Marina's only friend at the convent. When Ella was first brought in, Marina was immediately drawn to her (possibly some Loric to Loric effect) and the two of them became close friends. Ella aids in finding the chest and fending off Marina's bullies at the convent. As the story progresses Marina seems to almost take on a "big sister" role as she deeply cares for Ella, wanting to take her along with them out of Spain, and keeping her hidden/safe from the piken, while she does battle with it on her own. Héctor Ricardo Héctor met Marina when she was 13 years old as she was on her way home from school. He is an ordinary human who holds the title as "the town drunk" and aside from Ella, is Marina's only friend outside the convent. Over the years she often visits him at the pub in town when she is feeling upset, where he would give her some encouraging words or quotes to help lift her spirits. He refers to her as "Marina of the Sea" and calls her Santa Teresa's own "Sea Queen." Héctor always tells Marina how he will keep her safe, and this comes to fruition in the last chapters of the book when he comes to her rescue, driving the getaway truck for Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Eight When Marina was taking the first test of Vishnu (which is underwater) Marina catches a glimpse of Vishnu's face, which she describes as handsome. Marina got jealous of Six and Eight wrestling underwater, which made her even think that she doesn't care if Eight prefers Six's beautiful blonde hair rather than her "mop," which shows that she has feelings for Eight. Eight has also kissed Marina when she found his Chest underwater. Marina has also been quite protective of him. An example is when she reacts when Six punches Eight in the ribs, though Six states that it is a reflex. She was very close with him during The Fall of Five; she took a walk around Chicago with him and Four states that Marina and Eight have spent a lot of time together and that her face lights up when she sees him. Ella, while pairing up the Garde says says that Marina and Eight will end up liking each other, though Marina sheepishly denies it, especially after they realize Eight listening in the room. Nine once refered to Eight as Marina's 'boyfriend'. Eight tends to casually put an arm around her multiple times in The Fall of Five, and gave her a big hug after their capture the flag victory. His last gestures involved staggering towards Marina and wanting to say something but never got the chance to. Marina was angered by his death and develops an ice legacy, which she uses to impale Five's foot and take out one of Five's eye. Six Six and Marina have a close sister-like bond due to the fact that they have close numbers. Marina was jealous of Six and Eight, even thinking that Six was jealous when Eight kisses her on her lips. Marina later felt ashamed of herself for being jealous of Six's relationship with Eight, as she saw that Six was very happy about Eight kissing her. Marina was also very worried when Six wasn't able to teleport with them. Trivia *During the countdown for The Rise of Nine, an image was released showing Marina's memories of Lorien including the statue of Pittacus and the other nine arches representing the remaing Elders. *Hector often calls Marina, marina of the sea. *It is unknown what happened to her cat named Legacy in The Power of Six. *Marina is the oldest of the group so far, most likely after One. Quotes The worst was supposed to be over. We were reunited after a decade apart. We were discovering the truth about our past. We were training and getting stronger every day. We were even happy.... We never imagined that the Mogadorians could turn one of our own against us. We were fools by trusting Five. And now Eight is lost forever. I would do anything to bring him back, but that's impossible. Instead I will do whatever it takes to destroy every last one of them. I've spent my entire life hiding from them, and they've stolen everything away from me. But that stops now. We're going to take the battle to them. We have a new ally who knows their weaknnesses. And I finally have the power to fight back. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. They killed them all. I am Number Seven I will make them pay. “Bad day?" "Every day is a bad day here." "Eh, this place isnt't so terrible." "How are you always cheerful?" "Alcohol," he says with a sideways grin.” (Marina and Hector) “If I ever see you again, you traitorous bastard, I'll take out the other fucking eye!” (Marina to Five) “There's no set futures, only the one we make." "They have him...They have his body and I'm not letting them keep it!" (In'' The Revenge of Seven'') Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters Category:Number Seven Category:Females Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies